Fool's Love
by orangepencils
Summary: Prussia wants to do something nice for Canada on this special day. Fluff


**Fool's Love**

**273**

**This is what happens when plot bunnies take over my brain. Well, theoretically, they did meet on April 1****st****, so then my brain imploded with ideas and this was born. It's been in the back of my head for weeks now, but I didn't want to write it right away.**

**Disclaimer: Go listen to Mein Gott, it's too awesome! And FA 5 is on its way, chill.**

**HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY EVERYONE!**

Fool's Love

Gilbert was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of mountains of pancakes with pools of maple syrup, and spooned behind Matthew when he felt something clawing at his back. He grunted in his sleep and swatted the thing away. He fell back into his sweet dreams when the nuisance bothered him again. This time, Prussia rolled over to the other side and pushed whatever it was away. He snuggled back into his pillow and felt the thing clawing at his arm persistently. He finally opened his bleary eyes and came face to face with Kumajirou who was scratching at his arm as if his life depended on it.

He looked at the polar bear for a full minute, trying to figure out why it was bothering him, when he finally remembered that he had asked Kumajirou to wake him up early this morning and he had promised to give the bear extra bacon as a reward. He was amazed that the bear had remembered to wake him up, but it still couldn't remember Matthew's name.

He reluctantly left the warmth of his bed and pulled on his jeans before walking out of the room. He paused by the door and watched the sleeping form of his lover, wishing that he could be under the warm covers with him, but he had things to do. He closed the door halfway before making his way to the study.

When he got there, the first thing he did was retrieve the print he had spent hours making. It was a Photoshop collage of sorts that he had spent weeks doing with various scans of pictures of the two of them. It had been hard enough to keep this project a secret from the younger man, but it had also been difficult to scan those pictures without Canada finding the photo albums strewn across the house. Luckily, he had a lot of the pictures on the computer, but he still had had to scan quite a few of them.

Once he had retrieved the collage, he opened the closet to pull out a mahogany wooden frame, a sheet of glass and a solid cardboard type rectangle. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed wood carving and glass blowing and he was quite proud of the outcome of his giant picture frame type thing that he had made some time ago. Even that had been a pain to hide from the curious blonde.

Prussia had always found that the bit of wall above the dresser in their room looked bare and he could never find something to put on it. On the other hand, Matthew could never quite find one picture to put in a frame of the two of them since he liked them all. And so, Gilbert had figured that for their anniversary, he could do something that would occupy the wall and solve all their problems.

It was ironic when he thought about it, that they had met on the most unlikely days for people to meet. April the first wasn't exactly the most romantic date on the calendar, but it was the day that Matthew had knocked on his brother's door with a bottle of maple syrup "that brought joy to the world" a few years back and it had been his introduction to Matthew's world, and now, he couldn't get enough of the gooey syrup or most importantly, Matthew himself.

He took his time to assemble the frame, not wanting to ruin all of his hard work, and once he was done, he pulled out the wrapping paper from a drawer and wrapped the frame as best as he could. When he was done, he put the gift into the closet behind the filing cabinet and the extra blankets before making his way downstairs and starting breakfast.

Despite what many people liked to think, Prussia did know how to cook. It wasn't something he particularly enjoyed doing and he wasn't the greatest cook around, but after living for as long as he had, he had picked up a few things here and there. If he really concentrated hard on it, he could cook up a decent meal, but since Matthew always insisted on doing it, he never really complained. The only times Gilbert did befriend the stove was when Matthew would come late from work and on occasions such as these when he wanted to do something nice for his lover.

Gilbert took out the ingredients he needed to make some bread rolls and he used an old recipe he knew by heart. He had learnt it when he had been very young and he had even taught it to his brother. When the dough was done and shaped, he placed his tray in the oven and started assembling the other parts for his breakfast tray. By the time he would be done with everything else, Matthew would be waking up and he would have the tray, along with the present, on the bed.

While he waited for the rolls to bake, he took out the blueberry and the strawberry jam that Canada had made last year and placed the jars on the tray. He then took out the butter dish and put it next to the jams. He started the coffee when the rolls were almost ready and then made the eggs. When everything was finally finished after hours of labouring over the stove, he put the bread rolls in a basket, sliced some ham and put it on a dish, put two mugs on the tray along with the coffee pot, and then made his way back upstairs. He stopped by the study to retrieve the present and when he had everything balanced in his arms, he walked back to their bedroom.

When he walked in, he put the large parcel at the foot of the bed and the tray on the nightstand before crawling back under the covers and snuggling up to Matthew's side. He closed his eyes happily at the feeling of warmth and familiarity for a moment until the smell of food woke Matthew up. The smaller man stretched luxuriously before opening his eyes and locating the source of the smell. Prussia cracked his own eyes open when he felt his lover stir and stole a kiss before sitting up and placing the tray over their laps.

Matthew gave him a quizzical look before it finally dawned on him what day it was and he beamed at the Prussian as he gave him a hug. The Canadian made himself comfortable against the other man's chest before pouring them both some coffee and handing one mug to Gilbert.

"I'm impressed you didn't do anything with maple syrup this year, you usually do." And it was true that every year after their first unofficial official meeting, he had done things that related to maple syrup (pancakes, waffles, wurst with maple…), but this year, he had wanted to do something more special. Prussia said nothing to that and simply nodded before taking a bread roll and breaking it open. He spread some butter on it and then added jam. Matthew knew that he wasn't a morning person who spoke much so he let him be.

They ate in silence and Gilbert gave some scraps from the ham to Kumajirou as was promised with their deal when the bear came along to see what smelled so good. Canada scowled him lightly, but mostly let it pass. Once the bear was content, it left them alone.

Now that Gilbert had eaten something, he felt slightly more talkative and awake then before. He put the tray back on the nightstand and retrieved the parcel. Matthew took it from his hands when he extended it to him. He gave him a curious look before he gently unwrapped the large package.

The Canadian nation gasped when he saw what it was. He put the frame on his lap and observed each and every picture before turning towards the older man and giving him one of the brightest smiles the Prussian man had seen on his face.

"I know just where to put it." He gave Gilbert a quick peck on the lips before getting out of bed and walking to the dresser. He put it on top of it and visualized what it would look like once he put a hook on the wall for the frame to hang. He then went to get something from his closet that he had hid there for Gilbert, but when he returned to their bed, he found that his lover had fallen asleep.

Matthew shook his head and smiled softly to himself. He put the small box on his bedside table before sliding back into the bed and pulling the covers over the both of them. He snuggled closer to Gilbert's body and closed his eyes for a short nap. People might think that they were fools at time, but at least the were fools in love.

**OWARI**

**What do you think the box is?**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: March 29****th**** 2010, 8:07am**

**Finished writing: March 30****th**** 2010, 12:39am**

**Started typing: April 1****st**** 2010, 7:29pm**

**Finished typing: April 1****st**** 2010, 8:12pm**


End file.
